Captain N
Entrance Ultimate Warp Zone A green thing appears out a portal and then drops off Captain N. Special Attacks Alone Neutral B - NES Zapper Captain N gets out a Nintendo Zapper and shoots a laser from it like in the show. You can charge it up to shoot more than one laser. During the charge-up, he twirls the Zapper, and each twirl is one extra shot. Each shot costs 1/8 of full battery power, so don't spam it. Side B - Power-Up Star Captain N gets out a star and throws it forth, which then comes back like a boomerang. The star will chase an opponent until it hits him/her/it. After it hits 3 opponents, the star falls down, disabling you from using it until you pick it up. Others can also retrieve it. This attack also works with breakable traps. Up B - Aerial Moonwalk Captain N jumps up and then does a moonwalk in the air. Upon tapping B, you just jump. Upon holding it, the game master does the moonwalk. You can also move while you dance. You can also move up and press B to do a somersault. That or just move down to stop dancing. Down B - Light Dodge Captain N will stand idle and then flash out of the way of an attack that passes him. As he dodges, he dashes forth, dealing damage the those he makes direct contact with. You can also change direction as you evade. Teammates MegaMan Neutral B - Mega Buster MegaMan shoots from his starting weapon in every MegaMan game. As displayed, MegaMan can shoot rapidly. Though the more you shoot, the less the distance of each bullet. Side B - Mega Strength MegaMan jumps up and then crashes down onto the ground. The crash will crack the ground. Anyone on the crack can't jump or use their up special. In the air, MegaMan falls down faster upon using this attack. Upon using it over an opponent, they are plowed into the ground. Up B - Guts' Arm MegaMan will move his arm down and then swing it up. This can grab opponents and throw them upward with no damage done. Only if the thrown opponent crushes to someone (Both of them). It also works on assist characters. But if you're too close to MegaMan, he'll throw the game master up. In the air, MegaMan throws Captain N upward automatically. Down B - Asst. Switch Megaman switches over to Kid Icarus. Kid Icarus Neutral B - Bow of Light Kid Icarus shoots an arrow which does basic arrow damage. You can charge it up to shoot an arrow like a boomerang, which catches an opponent and brings him/her to the front of Kevin. It can also retrieve items and remove traps (only 2 before the arrow disappears). Side B - Glove Arrow Kid Icarus shoots an arrow with a glove on it. It deals no damage, but it does more knockback than the normal arrow. It can also deflect projectiles and swap out team members of a tag-team (only happens 10% of the time). Up B - Cupid's Flight Captain N grabs Kid Icarus as he flies upward. This is similar to the Wings of Icarus, but with less flight time. And you can use your neutral and side specials during the flight, but it cancels out the recovery. Down B - Asst. Switch Kid Icarus switches over to Simon. Simon Belmont Neutral B - Head over Heels Simon removes his shirt and flexes his arms, causing anyone around him to trip over. The males just fall on the ground, but the females stay on the ground longer. In a reversed fashion, it depends on the horniness of a character. Side B - Vampire Killer Simon uses his whip, tossing anyone who comes into direct contact with it. The same can be done with traps. You can trap enemies with your whip when up close. You can move back and forth to get rid of it or hit Simon while he's trapping someone, making the whip to fly over, causing damage to anyone who touches it. Up B - Jump the Whip Simon uses his whip as a jump rope and then jumps upward like a rabbit. The more he jumps, the higher his end leap. Upon direct contact with Simon, the opponent takes damage. If Simon's hit while jumping rope, he's tied up. In the air, he just jumps upward with Kevin, no charge. Down B - Asst. Switch Simon switches over to MegaMan. Final Smash - Pause Button Captain N presses the pause button on his NES controller belt buckle. During this, everything is paused, but Kevin's attacks won't do anything to the competition. After 10 seconds though, all damage and knockback kicks in. You also recieve a powerup. Mushrooms heal all your damage, Fire Flowers restore your batteries, and Starmen are like the item. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaah!" KOSFX2: "Oww!" Star KOSFX: *screams while gurgling is heard* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Simon's KOSFX: "No!" Kid Icarus' KOSFX: "Ow-icus!" Megaman's KOSFX: "Augh!" Taunts Up: *twirls his Zapper* "This is way cool!" Sd: *strikes a pose* Dn: *turns into a glowing orb, then back into himself* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "D'ah! It was nothing any other game master wouldn't do." 2. "Hey, I can't miss!" 3. *winks* Failure/Clap: Warp Zone Standard Attacks TBA Red Leo Media Red: "Look Leo, another Nintendo character. Who's next? Josue Yrion?" Leo: "Let's just say that: 'Skapokon does what Nintendon't'. Do you belive that this character appears in a fanwork before in an original game?" Red: "In fact, Captain Namco is the most representative character in Nintendo's crossovers. He's like Sora from Disney, or Michael Jordan from Warner Bros." Leo: "But that's not all! This is the first gamer hero from the popular culture." Red: "All that fanatism is used as a pro with NES accesories and video game assistants such as Caddicarus, Simon Bolivar, and Astroboy." Leo: "Please, don't talk about new characters, or else they'll be suggested in the empty slot!" Red: "In that case, suggest more budget!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Standard Jacket (Kevin), Mega Standard (MegaMan), Standard-icus (Kid Icarus), Handsomely Standard (Simon Belmont) *N-Team *Princess Lana (Kevin), Super Fighting Robot (MegaMan), Uprising (Kid Icarus), NES Cover Art (Simon Belmont) *Captain S (Kevin), Mega Girl (MegaMan), Classic Dark Pit (Kid Icarus), NES Sprite (Simon Belmont) *Nester 4 Smash (Kevin), ProtoMan (MegaMan), Comicus Design-icus (Kid Icarus), Current Design (Simon Belmont) *Angry Video Game Master (Kevin), Kung Fu CutMan (MegaMan), Classic Palutena (Kid Icarus), Cartoon Link (Simon Belmont) *Game Boy (Kevin), Mega Bad Box Art (MegaMan), Medusa (Kid Icarus), Dracula (Simon Belmont) *Virtual Boy (Kevin), Saturndiva (MegaMan), Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus), Alucard (Simon Belmont) Victory Theme Captain N Rocks Stage Videoland - Palace of Power Relic NES Zapper + Gamepad Trivia *He was #3 on ScrewAttack's top 5 wanted Smash Bros. newcomers. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:DiC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Teenager Category:Gunholders Category:Gamer Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets